Episode 4 - Shut Me Up
Episode Stats Season 2 Episode 4 Title: Ch-Ch-Changes Air Date: 05/08/2014 Length: 01:02:44 Jack's Swear Jar: Nineteen fucks were given in episode 3, making the penalty to the Die Die for this episode only 10%. The penalty went to Veronica for episode 4. Josh gave four fucks. Mike, per usual, gave zero fucks. Staci gave eleven fucks. Veronica gave four fucks. Next Episode: Episode 5 - Feed The Machine Previous Episode: Episode 3 - Ch-Ch-Changes From the Website Remember this day, folks. Remember this day. Cthulhu & Friends is actual play of the Call of Cthulhu tabletop roleplaying game using a modified version of the d20 ruleset. Tell your friends! Direct Download Link Subscribe via RSS (feedburner) Subscribe via iTunes Episode Synopsis Lily and Luc struggle after Eddie is deactivated. Erik speaks with Lily, and tells her the station is not safe, and suggests they escape on a ship from the station. While gathering their things from Eddie's apartment, Riley asks for help. Fitted with a deadly ankle monitor and with no way to release it, the party chooses leaves Riley. The ship is located, but there is no crew on board. Luc suggests returning for Riley, whom he knows to be a skilled pilot. Unfortunately, after returning to the Mason complex, Luc finds Riley in the kitchen, trying to (and mostly succeeding in) saw off her leg to escape the ankle monitor. Luc searches for something to staunch the blood loss, and Riley, delirious and in pain, stabs Luc in his good eye and kills him. Lily, though not in the kitchen, hears Luc's screams and flees the compound. On the way, Lily contacts Erik and tells him of their initial plan for Riley to pilot the ship, and the results of Luc attempting to retrieve her. Erik promises to send a pilot. On the way to the ship, Lily runs in to Officer 42, who escorts Lily the remainder of the way to the ship. Officer 42 insists on collecting Mary and Warren Mason, and leaves for their cryopods at the compound. When 42 returns, Lily notes that the pods 42 has are not the same ones that the Mason's are in. Cryptically, 42 tells Lily the pods are for the worst case scenario, and tells her to just do as 42 says. A pilot arrives at the ship and introduces himself as Cameron Fisk, presumably sent by Erik, who begins to pilot the ship towards Earth. Lily receives a call from Erik, and learns that he had yet to send a pilot. When he learns the pilot's identity, he calls Cameron and threatens to send a ship after him. Cameron succinctly informs Erik that nobody can compete with Cameron as a pilot, and leaves behind a false trail for Erik to hopefully follow. The ships original coordinates would have landed the ship at a Mason facility in the west of the geographic United States, and Cameron wastes no time in adjusting the coordinated to Arkham in the eastern half of the country. Entry into Earth's atmosphere is rough, and the ship collides with some debris. Cameron regains control, but unfortunately the ship still crash lands into the ocean. Cameron, Lily, and 42 are able to get safely to the emergency raft, and Eddie's unconscious form is in the raft with Cameron and Lily. The party is in the middle of the ocean, but alive on Earth.